To Higher Grounds
by xxStrawberryxJellyxx
Summary: Alex Boyd is your average joe that lives in an average town and lives an average life. Well, up until he finds a young pink haired girl in the street that turns out to be far more than meets the eye. As time goes on, more and more people show up and things just get more and more bizarre for him and his roommates. Rated M for mild adult humor, sexual innuendos, mild sexual content.


Whisper, Oregon was a small and dreary town which had nearly all color drained from it. Devoid of life, having most houses abandoned and most jobs being fueled by only a few employees working for minimum wage. But in reality, minimum wage was all you needed in Whisper. It had one of the lowest costs of living in the entire United States. The problem with it was that once you enter the town, it's impossible to save up enough money to escape. It was a trap that keeps you there, depressing you more and more as you realize just how lifeless of a place you wandered into.

It was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone and the only thing that you could do for recreation was walk, watch movies at a cheap dollar movie theater, and eat. On rare occasions, we would have some kind of town fair that you notice fewer and fewer people appearing each year. Inevitably the town would be completely empty with naught but one or two people. Eventually everything would be torn down and Whisper would become nothing but large companies that bid for power as the town reanimates like a phoenix from the ashes. The only trouble was that all that actually decided to stay would be trampled by industry.

Alex sat on the corner of a bench, watching the sunset of the day as he relaxed at his usual spot after work. It was in a small park that hardly anyone ever came to, only rarely having one or two people appear briefly, simply using it as a shortcut to get to elsewhere. The trees were old and barren, as were the several old flower patches that only housed grass and dandelions in the modern day. The only grounds keeping done to the forgotten park was the grass being cut with that and only that being finished.

Although he had two roommates, he always felt pretty alone. They were nice enough, but everyone in that house usually stuck to their own business. It was more like a weak, dysfunctional family in which everyone only discussed simple things like 'how was your day?' or 'what all happened at work?'. On an occasion, they would actually go out to dinner, but it was more of a platonic friendship that they only had because it was all they had to do.

"I should head home," Alex sighed softly, brushing his fingers through his soft, brown hair and adjusting the glasses over his blue eyes, "But at the same time, I haven't had a walk in a while."

Alex's life was nothing but work, walking, playing video games, and sleeping. It was just an endless cycle that never seemed to end for him. The only break in this monotony was when decided to rearrange the walking and playing video games, but all in all it was all of the same. His life was monotonous and was slowly wearing away at his sanity; which would inevitably cause him to end his own life. No matter what his parents made him promise...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He walked down the same, boring streets of the same, boring town during the same, boring sunset. Day in and day out he lived his boring life with not a single change until he noticed a bright green flash as soon as the sun crossed over the horizon. It was something... different. Although it was a small change, seeing something out of the ordinary almost breathed life back into him, causing him to break out into a jog towards the shore with a second wind.

Thud!

He went toppling over, face first into the concrete on the sidewalk, causing him to shout out in pain as he sat up, rubbing the road rash on his cheek painfully, "Well, this is certainly different..." He grumbled as he checked his hand for blood; thankfully there was none, but it doesn't hide the stinging pain in his cheek with tears welling up in his left eye from it.

When he turned back to face what knocked him over, a young girl laid unconscious on the cold ground, causing him to quickly forget about his selfish little wound on his face, "What?! Are you okay?!" He shouted worriedly as he crawled over to her, checking her pulse.

The young girl looked about two years younger than Alex, having long, flat pink hair and soft pale skin. Her outfit was a matching pink skirt with a white tank top and pink zip up hoodie. She seemed to be okay apart from a few scrapes and bruises and a few mats in her hair, but over all being on the cold concrete was the last thing she needed.

"Up we go," He said and pulled her up onto his back, piggy backing her towards his house, "Let's at least get you into a warm bed..."

Alex sighed softly, having a nervous feeling in his gut about this; what if she was a run away or would bring something dangerous to his house? He shook his head back and forth to shake the doubt from his mind; he had to help anyone in need, it was just how he was. He knew exactly what it was like to be abandoned in his time of need and he would never do that to anyone. His roommates would probably want an explanation, but he honestly didn't care, he would just have to talk to them later about it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Darkness consumed her as she opened her eyes, sitting up sleepily and rubbing her eyes.

5...

She slowly stretched, letting out a great, big yawn as she tried to shake off her drowsiness.

4...

Her neck popped as she stood up, twisting her back to the left and back to the right, popping it.

3...

She reached for her toes, her hair falling down in front of her face.

2...

She pulled her shirt back down over her tummy, fixing her clothes from her tossing and turning.

1...

She drowsily started walking to the bathroom, closing the door and flipping on the lights.

0...

A scream shattered throughout the house, waking up everyone and everything else within the house. She put her hands on the mirror before touching her face, her hair, her abnormally short muzzle, her lack of a tail, her... whatever was on her hooves. It was so much to take in...

"Are you okay?!" Alex said, barging into the bathroom in surprise, seeing the pink haired girl standing there and looking into the mirror, biting shaking slightly, as if in fear.

She just stayed silent for a moment before suddenly spinning around, her hair immediately fluffing out into what looked like a tangled mess while she spread her arms out and shouted, "I am wearing such a cute outfit! I mean, look at this adorable skirt!" She shouted while jumping up and down happily as her hair was almost hypnotic with how it bounced with her.

"I... You... You're screaming because your outfit is cute..." He asked, in shock about her outburst. Of all things to be shocked about, why was that it. She woke up in a strange house, in a strange bed, and is in a strange bathroom with a strange man, "Please help me understand how that is the weirdest thing out of all of this."

She paused for a moment before looking Alex in the eyes and letting out an excited yell, "Oh hi there! I don't think I've ever met you before! My name is Pinkie Pie, how about yours?" She said and bounced up and down towards him rather than walking, like if she was spring loaded even.

"U-Uhm... My name is Alex..." He said nervously, taken aback from her hyper energetic personality and generally laid back attitude. She was acting way too happy for someone who was found in the street with several scrape and cuts all over their body.

"Alex? That's a fun name! I've never heard that before," She said with a never ending smile that seems to draw upon some kind of source of perpetual energy.

"What on earth is going on in here?" A sleepy man spoke while rubbing his brown eyes and sweeping his brown hair from his face, "If you're going to have you girlfriend over, please at least tell her to not scream at 2:45 in the morning and wake everybody up."

"Wait, she's not my-" Alex began to speak nervously but was cut off by the pink haired girl.

"Girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend! Which speaking of, where in Equestria am I?" She spoke, as if just not realizing that she wasn't in a place that she knew.

"Equestria?" The man asked in curiosity, obviously not having any clue about it, "Isn't that some African country?"

"Bryan, I'm pretty sure it's South American," Alex said, just as oblivious to what Pinkie was talking about.

"But don't most South American countries speak Portuguese or Spanish?" Bryan continued to bicker with his roommate about the geographical location of Equestria.

"Don't be silly, she doesn't even have an accent," Alex continued to argue, the pink haired girl just watched as the two argued about something she didn't seem to altogether understand.

"Why are you both being so silly?" She spoke with her ever present smile still on her face, "I was just wondering where I was at."

Bryan nodded, "I would also like to know what exactly is going on here if she is not your girlfriend."

Alex sighed, he was already getting a headache and he's only been awake for about 10 minutes, "Fine, let's just... sit down and let me explain this."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And that's how I found her and why I brought Pinkie here," Alex said, after spending about an hour conversing with the two about how Pinkie found her way into their house.

"So... you find a wounded girl in the street and instead of a doctor, you bring her here." Bryan said with a slight laugh at his story.

"I don't even remember how I got into the street!" Pinkie said and poked her tongue out at Bryan, "I guess I just tripped and fell out of Equestria again."

"Again?" Alex said with an unsure look, "This happened before? And what even is Equestria?"

"Oh right, I didn't fall out of Equestria before; it was just me dreaming!" Pinkie spoke and burst out laughing before nodding, "And Equestria is a land of magical ponies that live in harmony and kindness and enjoy cupcakes on a regular basis!"

"..." Both Alex and Bryan just sat there and stared in uncertainty, not even sure of what to say to her. She was something else, that's for sure.

"Which speaking of, I wonder if the girls made it here too? I'll have to go see that tomorrow!" She said with a smile before hopping to her feet, "Well, good night everypony!" She said before reaching up and pulling a string from seemingly nowhere, turning the lights off, almost as if it was a cartoon.

Just who exactly is she anyway?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Notes:**

I decided to write a story after all of this time and I decided to do something a little different this go around. Let's see how it turns out!


End file.
